The Shifter: Prologue
by MaKayla McKinze
Summary: Born in the Mountains, created in Hoover Dam, the Allspark has created an entirely different Title to the word Transformer, and created the first, and last, Shifter. This is her life before the first movie
1. Siessa Sierra

**The Shifter: Prologue**

Chapter 1: Siessa Sierra

The tigress roared, furious at being captured by mere _humans_. The truck she was in rolled over a pot hole and her unstable position slammed her into the cage bars to her left. Her head impacting first and creating a wave motion, shoulder, ribs and hips hitting the bars one at a time. She groaned, which sounding like a snarl to _homo sapiens_. Hearing the humans arguing over something in the front, she pushed her delicate, but large, paws through the gaps between the bars to keep the jolting vehicle from slamming her around in the cage.

Having predicted the actual outcome, her paws barely held onto the bars from the force of the brakes on the tires. The doors opened and closed right after the other, and the tigress placed her paws carefully on the metal slab below her calloused paw pads.

The wooden door creaked open and the weak artificial light flooded into the formally dark area. Having not seen any light since her capture, she was momentarily blinded. When she gathered her bearings, she automatically snarled. The shape of the man in the doorway was slightly blurred, but she still could see sweat dripping down his brow as her vision cleared.

His hand didn't even tremble until she lunged. He almost stumbled when he took a step back in his hast, but he still brought his gun up with controlled movements. She curled her lip in a sneer, elegant fangs curving down over her jaw. Deciding that this was getting old quickly, she stood and stretched her kinked legs. Rolling her shoulders, she leaned back on her hindquarters and let out a yawn. Her heavy-duty cage was lifted by a couple of _very_ muscled men and moved to the edge of the trailer were a fork-lift was waiting.

_One Week Later__ . . ._

She was fed well, and had an area for 'playing' in, were she raced along the edges of to keep a slight edge on her skills. She refused to eat the meat They gave her, and they had finally brought her a 'deer' as They called it. Apparently it was native to these parts, where ever 'here' was. Her collar put some of the tranquilizing liquid into her bloodstream, forcing her into a sleep mode.

_~Dream Sequence~_

They TAZED me. ME, a royal! What kind of animal does that! Oh, right, a _human_. A couple of them walked in, all but one wearing black suits. The different one was wearing a long white coat. Probably a 'scientist' that the ones that stood by the door talked about. He held a rope in his hands. What the frag was he doing with a rope? Wait, why in the pit did I say frag? AND the word pit? He moved behind me, and tried to crane my neck, only to be met with guns cocking at me. He lifted my head and placed the rope around my neck.

It tightened, and I felt completely claustrophobic. I threw off the remaining feelings of the tazer and attacked the scientist. A guard lunged in and I swiped my extended claws down the top of the forearm, creating a deep gouge.

_~End Dream Sequence~_

* * *

_My appologies of how short it is. This is the first time that my writing is so small. I know that most don't see the point of reviewing, but the poster does apperciate accnoledgment of their work(s)._

* * *

_I have forgot to add a disclaimer the First time, and Here it is to make up for my mistake:_

_ **I own none of the Transformers or their merchandise otherwise I would be making suggestions for the Transformers Movies, perhaps about life on Cybertron and the wars fought upon it.**_


	2. Plans

**Megan is here**: Thank you for being my first reviewer!

**I appologise for all of my chappies for being so short, but they will lengthen in time, and the third will be much longer than these two.**

_**Disclaimer: (On the Bottom of the First Chappie) And for those who insist . . . I do NOT own Transformers in any way, shape or form.**_

* * *

She was knocked out of her dream flash-back by the bright light of the lab room. Placed directly in the middle, '_So everyone can probably see'_, was a box large enough for her to fit in at a crouch. Some one yelled, "She's waking up! Get her on the Table!" Her body was jolted into movement, moving faster to the glowing box. They laid her on her side to strap her body, tail, head and feet with heavy chains and Velcro. They even removed her collar, after someone said it could 'blow'.

Rolling her neck slightly to get used to the feeling of lightness, they literally shoved her into the box and slammed their goggles onto their faces. The needle/pencil things lowered and rested on her skin, she let out a muffled roar and tried to thrash when another set lowered and pierced her skin. The supervisor was a bald man located in a 'safety' behind a sheet of glass carved into the rock above, who was observing with a calm intensity like when she was stalking her prey. _'And so the Hunter becomes the Hunted.'_

She groaned as she was placed into a different cage, with a different collar. The collar was connected to a rope that was made of the most durable materials currently available in the world.

* * *

_~Two Weeks Later~_

"_I am Siessa Sierra, and I will __not__ let my first pregnancy bother me! If I've survived the bitter cold during the winter in the Highest region of my Inheritance, I can survive this." The tigress thought. She had done the impossible, and instead of being pregnant for about a hundred days, had done it in two weeks, considered impossible, now improbable, and the scientists had brought in other tigers from every species to see if they would produce the same results, and every single one had died from the electricity funneled through the needles. _

She knew that she let her daughter be born in this place of torture, she would never see the sun, the moon or the snow all Siberian Tigers relish in. So she began to track all of the movements of the guards and scientists, trying to place the pattern they have in there daily lives here.


	3. NOTICE! HELP!

*Winces* **I don't like to do these**... but I have a Poll up on my Profile that **needs to be voted on**, as I need help making a decision. **Please help**. _I need to know before I update either Dimensional Problems(Series), **OR** The Shifter: Prolouge(Quartet), **OR **The Shifter: Jazaline(2nd Quartet Book)_

_P.S. I WILL take this down once I have decided/collect my results._

_P.P.S. I would also apperciate if you would say something along the lines of **'I don't like this story/chapter' and tell my WHY.**_OR _'I like it' as it's nice to know if you either like, or dislike, my writing._

_BTW: **ANYONE** can send a review, account or not, as it always erked me when another author asked for reviews/feedback, and blocked people without an account from responding to the authors request._

* * *

OKAY! The Poll is Closed, and I have decided! Jaz will be mated to Sunstreaker, and hold a brother in law bond with Sideswipe! I have an idea for Sideswipes mate... but I must consult with Roseanna Lunar. Jaz will go to different dimensions, but NOT as the SAME person.

FOR MORE INFO, KEEP READING

For those who know of Naruto, and Zetsu, this is SOMEWHAT like it. Jaz will experience all of the dimensions, but will not share the memories of the other dimension that she's in. Every book in the Demension Series will each be her own person. Say... Jazaline will go to the TF:Prime verse in ONE book. BUT in DIFFERENT book, she will go to the Avengers verse, and will never have the memories of the other dimension. Say if you don't like the TF:Prime verse, you DO NOT habe to read it to understand the Avengers verse.

I'm not sure if that made sense to you, but if you need to, you can send me a review, and I'll answer you question if you don't have an account in the next chappie, or if you have an account, and want a log coversation, review the question, and I'll respond with a P.M. Thanks for reading, and my apologies if I annoy tou with this. It annoys me to.


End file.
